Minecraft Awakening
by JesusDk
Summary: Han pasado mil años desde que el primer Steve llego a la tierra de Minecraft, pero la tierra ha cambiado de líderes, los Steves han caído y solo queda una luz que lleva el nombre de Yajirushi quien deberá mejorar el mundo aún con todo en contra
1. Minecraft Awakening Prologo

Prólogo

(Hola nuevamente amigos :D , bueno ahora la explicación de todo, sucede que mi amigo Luiszzzz quien va al colegio conmigo y por eso estoy aquí [él me hablo de Fanfiction] llego con la idea de: ¿Qué pasaría si creáramos un fanfic de 1000 años después del Minecraft de ahora? Un mundo humanizado, que no es un juego, es un mundo real para ellos, con hijos, quizá les podamos llamar tribus, de las criaturas que hoy en día el juego nos ofrece, más nuevos monstruos, este Fic está hecho con la intención de que se lo imaginen como un anime o algo así, y los personajes [mobs] están inspirados en la versión anime de los mismos que nos ofrece un mod, Minecraft no es mi juego favorito [no juego desde hace como un año] pero se me hizo interesante la idea, así que aquí la tienen, los géneros de este Minecraft "Anime" son Hentai [Va a haber mucho Harem :D ], Acción, Comedia, Suspenso, sin más empezamos :D) Han pasado mil años desde que la primera generación de Steves llegaron a este mundo llamado Minecraft, las criaturas han aprendido de Steve, han descubierto sus puntos débiles, se han vuelto más fuertes que ellos, los Steves han sido forzados a esconderse de quienes una vez les temieron, ha llegado un momento crítico, se podría decir, que los Steves, han llegado a su extinción


	2. Capitulo 1: Yo ya no soy el rey

Capítulo 1: Yo ya no soy el rey

Un joven de quince años con cabello castaño, piel blanca, camiseta verde y pantalones de mezclilla azules camina por un bosque solo mientras mira traumatizado a sus manos llenas de sangre y una serpiente se acerca a su pie, él la ve y sale corriendo hasta encontrar una cueva con un par de antorchas dentro de la misma, se pone en posición fetal y llora un poco en sus rodillas, un minuto después de que comienza a llorar, escucha un sonido, esto lo altera y lo hace mirar alrededor, cinco segundos después se da cuenta de que un pequeño libro morado cayó de su bolsillo, él lo toma y quita un poco de polvo que cubría quien firmo el libro, sus lágrimas aumentan al leer el nombre "Joel" puesto que este es el nombre de su padre, unos minutos más tarde, se dispone a leer y se seca las lágrimas

Hola hijo, Yajirushi, si lees esto, lo más probable es que esté muerto y lo hayas visto, o me marche de casa y no he regresado, hijo ¿Recuerdas las veces que me preguntabas por qué nuestras casas nunca eran lujosas ni grandes? ¿Por qué nos teníamos que limitar a vivir en escombros, bajo tierra o en ruinas de casas antiguas? Es momento de que lo sepas, no hay tiempo para decir todo lo que ha pasado, ahora mismo me encuentro en una mina abandonada con un hombre lagarto afuera vigilando, lo escribo en caso de que me encuentre, debo terminar pronto y escapar, te diré por qué nos volvimos débiles, como sabes, nuestra familia fue la primera que nació, este mundo, le perteneció a uno de nuestros ancestros, el primer hombre en llegar a este mundo, somos los dueños de este mundo, éramos reyes, pero la corona no es para siempre, quienes sobrevivieron a la tragedia, llaman al inicio de todo, el experimento maldito, todo comenzó desde que se encontraron con una caja naranja, un nuevo bloque al que decidieron llamar: Bloque de Comandos, con una simple frase, podías aparecer a alguien, darle objetos a alguien, cambiar el clima, el tiempo, hacer que personas hablaran, crear efectos, sacar cualquier cosa que quisieras… o podías matar gente, crear nuevos monstruos, un grupo de científicos quisieron hacer más potente este objeto, pero fracasaron, si encuentras un poder que parece infinito, no lo intentes hacer mayor, el bloque cobro vida, por más raro que suene, el bloque les dijo las siguientes palabras: "reglas espacio-tiempo rotas, comando -17, criaturas libres" al parecer esto mejoro a los monstruos a nuestro alrededor, nuestro ancestro de esa generación tenía un hijo que se llamaba Amaimon, en el minuto que el bloque hablo, la mascota de Amaimon, un Slime, metió su mano dentro de sí mismo, Amaimon pensó que era un juego, pero el Slime se volvió ácido y derritió su brazo, los monstruos se volvieron más fuertes, las ciudades se vinieron abajo, las criaturas reclamaron nuestro mundo como suyo, luchar ya no era una opción, no superaron, un esqueleto antes, nunca nos hubiera hecho mucho daño, ahora una simple fecha puede ser mortal, hijo, ten cuidado, me debo de ir ahora, lo lamento pero tu tendrás que aprender lo que nuestros ancestros descubrieron, yo estoy viejo, hijo, quiero que tu regreses al mundo a su antigua gloria, solo puedo decirte lo básico, tu siempre llevaras un bolsillo de cuero café del lado izquierdo de tu pantalón, esto fue inventado antes del experimento maldito, cualquier material que encuentres se encogerá y se guardara en la bolsa en grupos de sesentaicuatro, solo algunas cosas lo hacen, se guardan en pequeñas cajas y puedes sacar el objeto que quieras en cualquier momento, este bolsillo cuenta con veintisiete cajas para guardar los objetos, también tienes un cinturón de cuero con nueve espacios extra, puedes sacar lo que quieras de estos nueve espacios en el momento que quieras, por último, tienes un brazalete de cuero con cuatro espacios, en estos puedes mejorar o crear nuevas cosas por medio de ponerlas en un cierto orden sobre el brazalete, un consejo es que obtengas madera y la transformes en tablones, para que en tu brazalete hagas una mesa de trabajo, te ayudara a crear más cosas, te amo hijo, perdóname pero ahora la misión de devolver al mundo a como era antes ahora cae sobre ti, te lo ruego hijo, recupera nuestros días de felicidad, adiós, te amo hijo mío.

El chico de quince ahora se encuentra de rodillas llorando y golpeando al suelo

Yajirushi: Puedes contar conmigo papá, voy a asegurarme de que no quede ningún monstruo en este mundo

Yajirushi sale de la cueva y corre hasta un árbol con gran velocidad y le da un golpe que crea un gran estruendo haciendo que varios pájaros se espanten y comiencen a volar, el golpe es tan fuerte que el árbol cae completamente y Yajirushi lo transforma en la mesa de trabajo que su padre le dijo, en cuanto la tiene, la coloca en el suelo y la mira un poco confundido

Yajirushi: Sé que tenía mucho coraje hace unos segundos pero… ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

En eso unos crujidos se escuchan por detrás de él y este se voltea asustado con un palo que logró hacer con su brazalete, mira que le apunta con el palo a una chica de quince con cabello púrpura, piel blanca, pechos normales y ojos rojos que lleva su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo la cual le llega hasta la cintura, un abrigo gris con rayas en los hombros y las muñecas y con cuatro pequeñas mangas extra que dan la apariencia de otros cuatro brazos, una diadema con cuatro esferas rojas, dos más pequeñas que las otras, calcetas negras con rayas grises largas que le llegan hasta arriba de las rodillas y una falda negra que se mete en las calcetas sin deformar la silueta de sus piernas

Moon: O-O-Oye viejo, ¿Quisieras bajar ese palo por favor?


	3. Capitulo 2: Una Araña

Capítulo 2: Una araña

Yajirushi la mira fijamente y esto hace que ella se enoje con él

Moon: ¿Qué me ves menso? ¡Baja ese palo!

Yajirushi se asusta y asiente con la cabeza mientras baja la mirada y el palo se guarda en su cinturón

Yajirushi: P-P-Perdón

Moon: Esta bien, pero me estabas poniendo nerviosa, por cierto, perdón por llamarte así

Yajirushi: E-E-Está bien… ¿Cómo te llamas? O más bien… ¿Qué eres?

Moon: Mi nombre es Moon, soy una arañita ¿Tú que eres y cómo te llamas?

Yajirushi: (¿Una araña? Pero si se parece bastante a mi) Mi nombre es Yajirushi, soy un humano, oye ¿En serio eres una araña? Te pareces demasiado a mí como para ser una araña

Moon: Bueno, quizá no lo parezca pero lo soy, si quieres te puedo envolver en telarañas para que me creas

Yajirushi: Ehhh… no, olvídalo, te creó

Él suspira y sonríe y ambos se saludan de mano mientras que ella mira al chico y se sorprende de su apariencia puesto que se le hace conocida

Moon: Bueno ¿Qué estás haciendo Yajirushi? ¿Qué es esa caja de madera?

Yajirushi: ¡Oh! ¿Esto? Se llama mesa de trabajo, la hice de la madera de el árbol que derribe

Moon: ¿¡TÚ TIRASTE UN ÁRBOL CON LOS PUÑOS!?

Yajirushi: Ehhh… Bueno… Creó que sí

Moon: ¡Sorprendente! Yo ni siquiera puedo quitarle un pedacito

Yajirushi: ¿Hablas en serio? Pero si es muy fácil

Moon: ¡No es una broma! Mira

Moon se acerca al árbol más cercano y lo mira un poco temerosa de lastimarse la mano, pero el miedo desaparece y golpea el árbol con todas sus fuerzas pero no logra tirarlo y llora un poco mientras se soba su mano

Moon: ¡AHHH! ¡MI MANITA!

Yajirushi solo mira desde la distancia mientras una gota le sale de por detrás de la cabeza y Moon besa su mano intentando disminuir el dolor

Yajirushi: ¿Hablas en serio? ¡No le hiciste nada!

Moon: ¡Ya lo sé menso! ¡AHHH! Mi manita me duele

Yajirushi: Déjame verla por favor

Moon asiente con la cabeza y le da la mano a Yajirushi quien se sorprende al ver que su mano está sangrando, sin dudarlo suavemente soba los nudillos de Moon y luego lentamente los besa intentando hacerla sentir mejor

Moon: ¡OYE! ¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES!? Aunque… ya no me duele tanto, y… creó que se siente bonito…

Moon solo sonríe y se siente mejor mientras con su otra mano un minuto más tarde le acaricia el cabello a Yajirushi para avisarle que por favor deje de besar su mano, este solo se sonroja y se aleja lentamente pero sin soltar la mano de Moon, ella solo se ríe y luego mira la mano de Yajirushi para darse cuenta de que su mano está llena de sangre

Moon: ¡NOTCH! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué tu mano está llena de sangre?

Yajirushi: Oh… Siéntate, esto será largo y quizá llore

Buenooooooo hasta aquí por hoy, más tarde (Por qué aquí ya es sábado) subiré el capítulo 3, ahora si estoy inspirado y quiero seguir hasta que el arcoíris que sale de mi cabeza e convierta en jugo de ideas… ok no XD pero bueno, más al rato subiré la otra parte, pero ahora les digo una noticia: Por primera vez en mis cuatro Fics que llevo, ustedes van a poder participar, si, tú el que estás leyendo esto puedes aparecer en este Fic, solo en tu Review deja los siguientes datos pero con tu skin de Minecraft: Nombre, apariencia (No se vale que sea Skin de algún personaje ya existente como Jeff the killer, Slenderman, Capitán América o algo por el estilo), personalidad y especialidad (En lo que es mejor tu personaje). Incluso si se te da la gana puedes poner que quieres que le guste Yajirushi o no sé, tu solo deja tu Review con esos datos y alomejor apareces en un futuro en este Fic X3 ¡ahí nos vemos!


	4. Capitulo 3: Papá

Capítulo 3: Papá

Moon: Esta bien, solo espera un poco, me vendare la mano con mi telaraña

Yajirushi: Oh… Ehhh… Claro, espero

Moon sonríe y luego mira su mano mientras un pequeño hilo sale de su boca y ella con su boca comienza a enredar el hilo alrededor de su mano hasta crear un tipo de venda que cubre su mano

Yajirushi: Vaya, ya me preguntaba como usabas tu telaraña

Moon: Si, así es como lo hago, bueno, ahora sí, dime que es lo que te paso antes de que te encontrara

Yajirushi: Bien, vamos a sentarnos primero

Ambos se sientan en el césped y Yajirushi suspira mientras guarda el libro de su padre en el bolsillo al lado izquierdo de su cinturón para que Moon no lo vea y luego él mira a sus manos llenas de sangre

Yajirushi: Bueno… es una larga historia, trataré de hacerla breve ¿Te molesta si cuento parte de mi vida?

Moon: Para nada, es la primera vez que veo a alguien como tú, por lo tanto sería muy interesante saberlo todo de ti

Yajirushi: Ehhh… Bueno… Pues te lo diré, por tiempos… mi madre murió cuando yo nací, murió a manos de una criatura con cabeza de metal con la apariencia de un cráneo y armadura plateada con un escudo de madera en la espalda y que sostenía dos espadas de acero, nunca voy a olvidar su apariencia, desde entonces mi padre, Joel, me cuido, por mucho tiempo nos escondimos, prácticamente, toda mi vida, siempre estábamos moviéndonos y ocultándonos en los peores lugares para dormir, no era una vida de reyes pero tampoco me podía quejar, tenía comida, estaba a salvo y tenía donde dormir, algo que recuerdo es que mi padre siempre me ponía su capa como cobija para dormir, me hacía muy feliz, pero… hace… unas horas… eso se acabó… por mi culpa… nos encontrábamos en un viejo cultivo recolectando papas y calabazas, hasta hace unos minutos no entendía por qué siempre le tenía que dar todo a mi padre, pero bueno, entonces me aburrí y me separe por unos minutos, era de madrugada, a punto de amanecer, pero… mi estupidez nos trajo graves problemas, a lo lejos vi a una criatura que tenía mis mismas prendas, pero estaban rasgadas y con manchas de sangre en algunas partes, me intente acercar más puesto que estaba emocionado por ver a alguien parecido a mí, pero cuando me encontraba a cinco metros de él, él se volteó y me miro con indiferencia, su cara era de color verde, al igual que su cabello y tenía la mandíbula destrozada con sangre saliendo de su boca, esto me horrorizo y caí al suelo, pensaba que iba a morir pero… mi padre… él apareció golpeando a la persona con su espada de madera

Joel: ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ALEJARAS!

Él me jalo y me levanto, su grito hizo un gran ruido y varias criaturas más aparecieron, entre ellos un montón de personas que tenían un abrigo negro y que mostraba su cuerpo que estaba cubierto por huesos, también tenían un arco, aparte, más personas con mis prendas y piel verde, hombres de cabello naranja y ropa verde con un gorro verde con una cara triste negra y con una pequeña caja de TNT en cada uno de sus hombros, y unos pocos hombres con prendas negras y un gorro con ojos purpuras, corrimos una larga distancia mientras mi padre miraba al frente con una cara de desesperación y las personas con el abrigo blanco nos disparaban flechas

Joel: ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS! ¡SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Seguimos corriendo hasta que el sol salió, una de las flechas me rozo la pierna y me detuve para sobar mi herida, mi padre me miro con enfado y luego volvimos a correr

Yajirushi: ¡PADRE! ¿Por qué corremos? Las criaturas se están quemando

Joel: No es así, aún no han muerto, y mientras estén vivos, la amenaza sigue en pie

Entonces nos refugiamos en un bosque, me pude relajar por unos segundos, pero… la pausa se acabó rápidamente, algo me golpeó la cabeza por detrás, caí al suelo débil mientras mi vista se nublaba, una de las personas con piel verde me había golpeado, mi padre la atravesó y luego me reviso agitado, pero una de las personas con abrigo negro y "armadura" de huesos, nos encontró y me apunto

Joel: ¡NOOOOOO!

Lo último que vi antes de quedar dormido, fue a mi padre saltando a mí mientras el "arquero" soltaba la flecha para lanzarla, cuando desperté… mi padre no se movía… esto me espanto y lo puse en el piso mientras intentaba despertarlo por medio de sacudirlo, pero entonces vi… que tenía una flecha en su pecho… mi padre… había muerto… por mi culpa…

Moon: Yo… lo lamento, en serio lamento lo que te paso

Yajirushi solo se pone en posición fetal mientras llora susurrando el nombre de su padre, Moon lo mira entristecida y lentamente lo abraza acariciando su cabeza, luego de unos minutos, este se calma y extiende sus piernas con la mirada baja

Moon: Vamos, no te pongas así, tu padre no habría querido que estuvieras triste… ¿O sí?

Yajirushi: Yo… creó que no…

Moon: Bien, ven, vamos a ver qué podemos hacer

Ambos se levantan y Moon toma la mano de Yajirushi, este sonríe y luego mira hacia atrás para ver a la mesa de trabajo que creó

Moon: Oye ¿Qué es lo que querías hacer con eso?

Yajirushi: Esto… Una espada… ¿Quizá?

Moon: Hmmm… déjame ver, creó que te puedo ayudar, pásame los palos y los tablones por favor

Yajirushi obedece y le da los palos que tiene y los tablones, ella los mira un poco sorprendida y luego comienza a jugar poniendo los objetos en diferentes formas hasta que in querer coloca un palo y dos tablones de madera, al hacer esto los tres materiales se juntan en una luz azul y de esta sale una espada de madera con una venda en la empuñadura

Moon: ¡Genial, una espada! ¡Yo la pido!

Moon la intenta tomar pero sin embargo un campo la rodea y evita que esta tome la espada

Moon: ¡Vamos! ¡Yo la hice! ¿Por qué no la puedo tomar?

Yajirushi: Ehhh… ¿Puedo intentar?

Moon: Claro, pero si yo no la pude tomar, no creó que tú puedas hacerlo

Yajirushi asiente con la cabeza y acerca su mano a la espada y la toma sin ningún problema

Yajirushi: Vaya, en serio es ligera

Moon: ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¿¡COMO TÚ SI PUDISTE Y YO NO!?

Yajirushi: Ehhh… No lo sé Moon, si quieres tómala

Moon: ¿¡EN SERIO!? ¡GRACIAS!

Moon se acerca feliz para tomar la espada pero en cuanto esta intenta tomarla, la venda que se encontraba en la empuñadura se enreda alrededor del brazo de Yajirushi y Moon lo mira molesta

Yajirushi: ¡Vamos! ¡Quítate!

Moon: ¡MENTIROSO! ¡NO ME LA IBAS A DAR!

Yajirushi: ¡Ay mamá, protégeme!

Este corre a ocultarse detrás de un árbol y luego sale del mismo temblando un poco y mira a Moon cruzada de brazos con una mirada de enojo

Yajirushi: Perdón, yo si te la quería dar, pero mira, se enredó a mi mano

Moon: ¿Cómo sé que no lo hiciste tú?

Yajirushi: Yo ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerla ¿En serio crees que yo sería capaz de hacer esto?

Moon: Buen punto… te creó entonces ¿Ahora qué?

Yajirushi: Ehhh… bueno… yo te conté mi historia, te toca

Moon: Bueno, no hay mucho que hablar sobre mí, pase toda mi vida en esa cueva en la que estabas, no he hecho mucho… lo máximo que he hecho aparte de trepar paredes, dormir, mirar lava y rocas extrañas, es salir de la cueva y… comer una manzana

Yajirushi: Vaya, bueno creó que entonces vamos a explorar juntos este lugar ¿Te parece?

Moon: Si, suena bien, pero no se me hace justo que tú seas el que tiene la espada y yo dependa de ti

Yajirushi: Tranquila, daré mi mejor esfuerzo por encontrar una espada que puedas tomar sin ningún problema

Moon: Gracias, estaré esperando mi espada

Ambos ríen y asienten con la cabeza, Yajirushi golpea la mesa de trabajo y la guarda en su cinturón y luego mira a Moon y guarda su espada en su espalda y ambos comienzan a correr por el bosque pero Moon se tropieza, al momento en que se encuentra a centímetros del cielo, pisa un árbol y comienza a correr por él haciendo parkour en las ramas del árbol, Yajirushi la mira asombrado y aumenta su velocidad para no quedarse atrás, ambos siguen hasta llegar a un área sin árboles, esto hace que Moon decida bajar del árbol, una vez que Moon esta en tierra, ambos corren para ver lo que hay alrededor y se sorprenden al ver una gran variedad de animales paseando libremente, pero este espectáculo es detenido por un sonido proveniente del estómago del muchacho

Yajirushi: Ehhh… Moon…

Moon: Déjame adivinar ¿Tienes hambre?

Yajirushi: Si, perdón

Moon: Bien, creó que tenía un poco de comida en mi bolsillo… ohhh, aquí esta, mi- ¡YAJIRUSHI!

En cuanto Moon regresa la mirada a donde Yajirushi se encontraba, se percata de que este ya no está, lo busca alrededor y lo encuentra atravesando a un cerdo con su espada, ella lo mira impactada y corre a verlo, al llegar mira que ya solo esta Yajirushi con un objeto rozado en su mano

Moon: ¡Aether! ¿Dónde está el cerdo? O más bien ¿Por qué lo mataste?

Yajirushi solo la mira y muerde el objeto en su mano y lo mastica mientras lo sacude lentamente de un lado a otro

Yajirushi: Tenía hambre, esto sabría mejor cocinado

Moon suspira y asiente con la cabeza y se sienta al lado de Yajirushi sobre un montón de tierra, luego de un minuto, Yajirushi tiene una idea y saca su mesa de trabajo, la tira al piso y crea nuevamente más palos y luego corre a un árbol gigante y lo comienza a derribar y guardar en su bolsillo

Moon: Yajirushi ¿Qué haces?

Yajirushi: Improvisando

Una vez que tiene los tablones necesarios, los pone en la mesa de trabajo y crea una pala y un pico, luego de esto comienza a quitar algo de tierra debajo de él hasta encontrar piedra y Moon mira por el agujero sorprendida y preocupada

Moon: ¡Yajirushi! ¿Estás bien?

Yajirushi: Si, estoy bien, ya voy

Moon: ¿Ya voy? ¿Va a trepar por las paredes?

Se comienza a escuchar un sonido extraño de pisadas y Moon mira alrededor mientras los pasos se siguen escuchando hasta que ella cae por un agujero y Yajirushi la atrapa en sus brazos y se sonroja al verla

Yajirushi: Ho-Hola

Moon: Ho-Ho-Hola

Ambos se ríen y luego salen del agujero y Moon se quita la tierra mientras Yajirushi coloca unos cuantos bloques grises en su mesa de trabajo

Moon: ¿Ya acabaste?

Yajirushi: ¡LISTO! ¡TA-DAAAAAA!

Este le muestra a Moon una nueva caja de color negro y gris, esta se queda un poco confundida y mira a Yajirushi

Moon: ¿Qué es esto?

Yajirushi: Es un horno, para cocinar el cerdo que maté, mira

Este sonríe y mete la chuleta de cerdo al horno y saca de su bolsillo una piedra negra que al meterla al horno desaparece y la chuleta se comienza a cocinar, luego de unos segundos esta queda lista y Yajirushi la toma

Yajirushi: Ten, dejare que tú le des la primera mordida

Moon: ¿En serio? Bueno… no sé, me podría ser dañino, aunque…

Yajirushi: Si no quieres yo me la como

Moon: ¡No! Dámela, si la quiero probar por favor

Yajirushi asiente con la cabeza y Moon se acerca más a él y la muerde mientras este sostiene la chuleta y Moon la mastica mientras cierra sus ojos, unos segundos más tarde se sacude y sonríe

Moon: ¡RICOOOOO!

Yajirushi: ¿En serio? A ver

Él la muerde y luego sonríe al dar un gran grito de felicidad por el nuevo sabor que acaba de descubrir

Yajirushi: ¡SABE GENIAL!

Ambos celebran y se comen la chuleta, se pasan unos poco minutos probando diferentes tipos de carne, a lo lejos se ven un par de ojos verdes mirándolos atentamente, los dos amigos se ríen y se abrazan mientras miran al cielo

Yajirushi: ¡Wow! Que buen día, oye… Moon… Uhmmm… ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Moon: ¡Claro! Me encantaría seguirte, eres mi primer amigo, además me sigues debiendo una espada

Yajirushi: Jaja, es cierto, bueno, gracias

Ambos se sientan en el horno y se abrazan felices del paisaje que ven pero sin embargo un sentimiento extraño llega al pecho de Moon mientras ella mira el atardecer

Aclaración: Los mobs de estos tiempos son como humanos, por lo tanto es por eso que Moon puede comer carne de otros animales, y este sigue siendo Minecraft pero con más opciones


	5. Capitulo 4: Cuando cae la noche

Capítulo 4: Cuando cae la noche…

De la nada Moon se comienza a agitar y Yajirushi la mira con una gran preocupación y se arrodilla frente a ella para verla mejor

Yajirushi: ¡MOON! ¿¡ESTÁS BIEN!? ¡MOON!

Una vez que el cielo se vuelve negro y pequeñas estrellas salen, Moon se queda quieta por unos segundos mientras Yajirushi la sacude hacia enfrente y atrás con preocupación, luego de uno segundos ella levanta la mirada pero con sus ojos completamente rojos con un circulo negro cubriendo el espacio que una vez fue blanco, esto altera a Yajirushi y hace que caiga hacia atrás aterrado, la diadema de Moon se rompe a la mitad y se pone en su frente simulando dos pares extra de ojos y cuatro mechones de su cabello se juntan en su boca simulando colmillos, Yajirushi se levanta e intenta tocar a Moon pero esta lo golpea en el estómago haciéndolo caer con sangre en el labio

Yajirushi: ¿M-M-M-M-Moon?

Moon se pone de pie y le ruje a Yajirushi, este solo grita y comienza a correr para alejarse de ella, de la nada una flecha le hace una herida en la nariz, gira para ver quien le hizo daño y se sorprende al ver a un arquero apuntándole, al mismo tiempo se espanta y comienza a correr sin detenerse mientras una gran cantidad de criaturas salen tras él y un escorpión naranja de dos veces su tamaño, lo intenta pinchar, ante esto Yajirushi retrocede solo para sentir la respiración de Moon, esta lo golpea nuevamente y lo lanza unos metros lejos de ella, al intentar levantarse Moon se le lanza encima, Yajirushi se espanta y le patea la cara, al no tener tanta fuerza, este golpe solo la confunde por unos pocos segundos, haciendo que recupere la conciencia de lo que está haciendo

Moon: Yajirushi… corre…

Yajirushi: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me lastimas?

Moon: No me puedo controlar… no sé qué me pasa… corre… por favor… (Su voz se distorsiona un poco) corre

Este solo sigue las instrucciones que le dio su amiga y comienza a correr aterrado del repentino cambio que su amiga está sufriendo, analizando en su cabeza cuales son las maneras más rápidas de hacerla entrar en razón, pero solo se le ocurre el hecho de esperar a la mañana, pero se niega a hacerla al mismo tiempo al pensar en que ella se quemara tal y como su padre dijo cuándo lo salvo, se detuvo frente a ella y le grito, por un segundo ella se detuvo y le dio tiempo suficiente para colocar tres bloques, dándole así la altura suficiente como para que ella no lo logre alcanzar, luego de unos momentos, la cubre con unos bloques de lana que tomo de las ovejas que mato y luego de esto crea una cobija para ella, se la lanza y luego suspira mirando hacia abajo

Yajirushi: Pasaste todo el día conmigo y no recibiste ni el más mínimo rasguño, confió en que no morirás, por favor, que así sea, no quiero… perder a nadie más…

Yajirushi queda profundamente dormido en segundos y Moon continua intentando alcanzarlo pero falla en cada intento hasta que se cansa y queda dormida como Yajirushi, las horas pasan y este despierta más tarde y se espanta al ver a su amiga tirada en el piso, sin pensarlo dos veces quita los bloques bajo él y comienza a sacudirla esperando que esta responda, luego de unos minutos, ella despierta y se talla los ojos

Moon: Ehhh… ya es de… ¡Ahhh! ¡ Yajirushi, Yajirushi! ¿¡Estás-!?

Yajirushi: Si, estoy bien, gracias al Aether que tu estas bien

Este último sonríe y abraza a Moon con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, esta solo se sorprende y acaricia su cabeza mientras cierra los ojos

Moon: Ya, ya, no es para tanto, además debería de ser yo la que este llorando y pidiendo perdón, casi te mato anoche

Yajirushi: Pero no fue tu intención, en cambio yo… pensé… que había perdido a la primera persona que he conocido y a mi primera amiga, tenía mucho miedo… no te quería lastimar, soy un cobarde

Moon: …No…no lo eres, preferiste correr a lastimar a alguien, y aunque mis recuerdos son un poco borrosos, pero no lastimaste a nadie, eres una buena persona

Yajirushi: G-G-Gracias, ¿Ehhh? Oye Moon ¿Qué es eso de por allá?

Ambos se voltean y miran a un arquero quemarse a la distancia, muerde su ropa y luego da un salto gigante escapando de sus prendas para recuperarse, los dos amigos corren hasta la ropa y la revisan solo para encontrar un hueso dentro de la misma

Yajirushi: ¿Un hueso? ¿Esto para qué nos va a servir?

Moon: Tranquilo, ya se te ocurrirá algo

Ahora sí, hasta aquí de momento, luego subiré la continuación pero de momento aquí lo dejo, me dedicare a continuar mis otros dos fics, por favor ayuden más a Ash y May, es la que a menos gente le ha gustado o la ha visto :C, continuare con Finnceline y luego Ash y May, luego con esta, hasta luego amigos


	6. Capitulo 5: Mi primera mascota, un ruido

Capítulo 5: Mi primera mascota, un ruido de explosión

Ambos continúan caminando por un largo rato y miran al cielo confundidos de que hacer ahora, de la nada se encuentran con árboles que tienen su copa cubierta por nieve, al igual que el suelo, ambos comienzan a caminar por un sendero sin nieve mientras miran alrededor

-Oye Moon ¿Qué es esto? Hace un momento tenía mucho calor y ahora me estoy congelando

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Yo no siento nada, pero esto se presenta mucho aquí, por lo tanto solo te aconsejo que encuentres una forma de hacerte un abrigo o quitarte el frío

Esta se ríe y entonces escuchan un par de pisadas a su alrededor, Yajirushi se voltea y mira a una cola ocultarse en un árbol, Moon lo mira algo confundida y se acerca a él mientras de la nada un pequeño sentimiento de terror la invade y la impulsa a abrazar a Yajirushi

-Yajirushi, tengo miedo

-Tranquila, solo no te separes mucho, si algo me ataca, escóndete lo más rápido que puedas

-No, no te voy a dejar solo

-Tu solo confía en mí, morir no está en mi lista de cosas que debo hacer hoy

-Está bien… creó

Él se acerca poco a poco a el árbol y se arrodilla para ver lo que se oculta en el árbol, abre sus ojos y se sorprende al ver a un lobo comiéndose un cerdo muerto, Yajirushi le acaricia la espalda pero el animal se le lanza encima agresivamente, le toma un momento ver el momento del chico, en cuanto su visión se aclara, mira al joven con arrepentimiento e intenta compensar su error por medio de lamer su rostro y poner una cara de felicidad

-¿Un lobo?

-¿Así se llaman estás criaturas? ¿Qué sabes de ellas, Moon?

-Bueno, no mucho pero si las golpeas, su jauría entera te va a intentar matar

-¿E-E-Es enserio? Bueno… ehhh…. ¿Sabes si las puedo adiestrar de alguna forma?

-Bueno… no que yo recuerde pero… creó que si le das el hueso que encontramos antes… puede que te obedezca

-¿Ehhh? ¿Esta cosa inútil? Veamos

Yajirushi le acerca el hueso a la boca al lobo, este solo lo mira atentamente y luego lo comienza a morder con cuidado de no morder al chico, este suelta el hueso y se aleja un poco esperando la respuesta del animal, pasa un minuto antes de que el animal rompa el hueso, en ese mismo momento sus ojos cambian a un color azul y un pedazo del hueso se hace azul con blanco y se levanta hasta el cuello del animal, el hueso cambia de forma y se convierte en un collar de color rojo

-No te pases ¿Cómo es que ese hueso se convirtió en esto?

-No lo sé ¿Será acaso que ahora te obedece?

-Veamos

Este último se levanta y mira al lobo confundido

-¡Siéntate!

El lobo obedece en cuanto el joven termina la frase, el chico se sorprende de esto y mira a su amiga feliz

-Bien, levántate y sígueme

El lobo nuevamente obedece y los dos amigos y el animal caminan juntos por algunos metros, hasta que se escucha un gran grito a lo lejos, los tres se alteran y corren a ver qué es lo que sucedió, se encuentran con una jauría de lobos mirando a una pared, insatisfechos de esta respuesta, se acercan más a la escena y se percatan de que los lobos tienen los ojos rojos y están acorralando a un par de chicas con ropa verde, Yajirushi por instinto se acerca y da un fuerte grito, los lobos lo miran y este se pone nervioso por la mirada de las criaturas

-¡Yajirushi! ¡No seas idiota, ven!

Yajirushi recuerda la comida en su bolsillo y saca dos chuletas de cerdo, los lobos las miran atentamente mientras sus ojos regresan a su color original, cuando Yajirushi nota esto, lanza las chuletas lo más lejos posible y espera a que los lobos se alejen cinco metros para correr con las chicas que encontró

-¡CORRAN!

Las chicas se levantan temblando y corren al lado de Yajirushi, este las abraza y Moon abraza a Yajirushi por el hecho de que mientras ella lo abraza, él abraza a las chicas y sujeta un pico de roca, su mascota se acerca a ellos y lo mira confundido, tan pronto como los cinco se juntan, Yajirushi golpea la tierra con su pico y crea un gran agujero que les sirve de escondite, después de hacer el agujero un poco más grande, toma un poco de piedra y los encierra bajo tierra por medio de colocar bloques de piedra sobre ellos, todos se calman y suspiran mientras Yajirushi mira al piso para relajarse, pero al momento de levantar la mirada se encuentra con una escena que hace que su nariz sangre levemente, ahora por fin mira a las chicas que rescato, una un año mayor que la otra, la mayor tiene quince, la apariencia de la menor es: piel blanca, cabello naranja corto un poco enredado en las puntas, ojos cafés, pechos pequeños, medias verdes que le llegan hasta las rodillas, una sudadera verde con un rostro triste en la parte superior de color negra, guantes de cuero cafés, sin pantalón. La mayor es de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello color jade corto, pechos grandes, una sudadera verde al igual que la menor pero con pequeñas manchas de color blanco y verde cazador, con la sudadera un poco más grande que le oculta una pequeña parte de las piernas, medias jade y una pequeña muñequera roja y blanca con las letras "TNT" y sin pantalones al igual que la menor. Las chicas se levantan de los escombros en los que se encuentran al igual que Moon quien se rompió la pierna derecha al momento de caer debido a que esta choco fuertemente contra una roca

-¿Qué demo…? ¡Yajirushi!

Ella intenta levantarse más sin embargo no lo logra por su pierna lastimado, la dulce y suave voz de Moon hace que Yajirushi salga de su trance y se acerque a Moon

-¡MOON! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Ah! Mi pierna… me duele mucho

-Intenta moverla, por favor

Yajirushi le ofrece su mano con miedo a lo que le haya pasado a su amiga, esta última la toma sin pensarlo dos veces e intenta mover su pierna lentamente pero fracasa y llora levemente por el gran dolor que siente al momento de mover su pierna

-No, no, me duele mucho, me rompí la pierna

Yajirushi llora levemente y la abraza fuertemente aterrado de la noticia

-Tsssssssss

De la nada un ruido aparece y Yajirushi se voltea para ver lo que es, se encuentra con la menor parada detrás de él y con sus ojos cambiando a un color gris mientras su masa corporal aumenta ligeramente, pero esta es interrumpida por un golpe en la cabeza de la mayor

-¿Qué demonios te pasa hermana? Este chico nos salvó la vida ¿Y tú piensas matarlo?

-¡Oye! Bueno… creó que solo me deje llevar… perdón…

-Mientras no lo explotes, está bien ¡Hola! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Esto… me llamo Yajirushi, soy un humano ¿Y tú?

-¿Humano? Hace mucho que no escucho esa palabra, de hecho creía que era solo un mito, pero bueno, yo soy una Creeper, me llamo Light, esta pequeña que casi te vuela en mil pedazos se llama Lucy, es una Creeper al igual que yo

-¿Creeper? Moon ¿Me podrías ayudar a entender que son?

-Ehhh… claro, son criaturas que usan su cuerpo como arma, siempre llevan consigo TNT para atacar, si estas se les acaban, usan como último recurso una bomba con la que nacen en su pecho, se podría decir que son suicidas

-¡Wow! ¡Una araña! Nunca vi una de cerca

-Y más te vale no acercarte mucho Lucy, mi estúpido acto de heroísmo falso le rompió la pierna, por favor no se acerquen mucho

-Está bien, no te preocupes por nosotras, no nos acercaremos mucho, tú revisa su pierna, nosotras esperamos

-Gracias, más no quiero que un silencio incomodo nos invada, así que… pues… solo tengo unas últimas preguntas ¿Por qué tus prendas y cabello son diferentes a las de tu hermana? Y ¿Por qué están semi-desnudas?

-Bueno… no estoy muy segura, solo recuerdo que cuando tenía cinco, me encontraba jugando en la lluvia, un rayo me impacto en la cabeza y luego me desperté con mi cabello de diferente color al igual que mi sudadera y las TNTS de mi muñequera eran más potentes, y no estamos así siempre, se podría decir que tienes suerte Yajirushi, los lobos de hace unos segundos nos arrancaron nuestros shorts

-¿Shorts? ... Eso no lo hace mejor

-Tranquilo, pero me temo que nos quedaremos así hasta que podamos crear nuevos shorts

-Ya veo, supongo que me tendré que ir acostumbrando, Moon ¿Me podrías dar un poco de telaraña?

-Ehhh… seguro, solo ten cuidado con mi pierna… por favor, cuando la envuelvas hazlo lento y… suavemente

-Bueno… por el tono de voz que uso, diría que hay una chispa entre ustedes dos

-¡Chispa! TSSSSSSS…

La menor nuevamente comienza a parpadear pero nuevamente es interrumpida por un golpe de su hermana mayor, el cual la lanza hasta la pared y finge unas lágrimas mientras da una leve risa

-¡Te dije que no hermana!

-¡AHHHH! ¡AH! Bueno ya no

La menor se desliza por la pared hasta el suelo mientras Moon le escupe una gran cantidad de telaraña a la mano de Yajirushi y una cruz roja se dibuja en la frente de Light por el estrés que su hermana menor le causa

-¿C-Chispa? Yo… yo no sé…

Moon solo se sonroja y sonríe levemente, Yajirushi sonríe levemente y cierra sus ojos por un segundo, luego de esto, lentamente comienza a retirar las calcetas de Moon para ponerle la telaraña, una vez quita completamente la calceta de la pierna derecha de Moon, lenta y suavemente enreda la telaraña en la pierna de Moon mientras esta se muerde el labio para evitar gritar por el leve dolor que siente, una vez que el joven termina, vuelve a colocarle la calceta a Moon y se sonroja mientras accidentalmente levanta la falda de Moon en un intento de meterla a su calceta para dejarla como cuando la encontró

-Listo, quizá nos quedemos aquí un par de días en lo que la pierna de Moon se mejora

-¿Días? No Yajirushi, esta telaraña también tiene propiedades curativas, para mañana en la mañana mi piernas estará estable, aunque seguiré sintiendo dolor por tres horas después de despertar, pero estaré mejor pronto

-Bien, ahora creó que debería salir y mirar que puedo traerles de comer

-No lo había pensado antes pero mi pancita se siente hambrienta ¿Y tu hermana?

-También tengo un poco de hambre, de hecho esos lobos nos tomaron por sorpresa cuando estábamos a punto de tomar una manzana

-Yajirushi, yo también tengo hambre, perdón

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, es normal, solo quédate aquí y no te muevas, aunque no sé si esta espada será suficiente para pelear

Light se acerca a Yajirushi un poco sorprendida de la espada que este lleva consigo, se acerca un poco a él y mira su cinturón

-Oye Yajirushi ¿Quieres hacer un experimento?

-Depende ¿Arriesgaría mi vida?

-Claro que no, solo pon esa mesa de trabajo en el piso

Sorprendido por el hecho de que Light conozca el nombre de este objeto, el chico obedece y coloca la mesa

-Bien, ahora solo haz el mismo proceso que usaste para hacer esa espada, pero ahora con piedra

-¿Estás segura de que funcionara?

-Es un experimento, no estoy segura

Light sonríe y se sonroja mientras Yajirushi hace lo que esta le dijo y luego mira como una nueva espada se crea frente a él

-¡Funciono! ¡Ahora tienes dos espadas!

-¿En serio? Wow, gracias Light, ahora vuelvo, iré por comida, no tardo, por favor cuiden a Moon

¡Oigan! Hasta aquí de momento, mañana subiré el siguiente con varios nuevos personajes, además de que les quería preguntar algo ¿Qué les parece la idea de luego máááááááás adelante en la historia le agregue algo como una capa a Yajirushi como la de Ichigo después de obtener el Bankai? Bueno, hasta luego y espero les guste el capítulo siguiente, bueno, la historia en si


	7. Capitulo 6: Flechas y una cola

Capítulo 6: Flechas y una cola

Yajirushi sale del agujero mientras mira alrededor sujetando su espada y luego cierra el agujero nuevamente mientras mira a Lucy despidiéndose de él, una vez el agujero está cerrado él se levanta y comienza a correr buscando cerdos o vacas para matar, más sin embargo no encuentra alguna cercana y se queda esperando en su lugar preocupado de que si se marcha ya no podrá encontrar a sus amigas, más sin embargo decide intentar crear un pilar de piedra para que sepa donde se encuentran, crea un pilar de veinticinco bloques, mira asustado hacia abajo al darse cuenta de lo alto que se encuentra

-Ay mamá, creó que me condene - Dijo Yajirushi mientras mira hacia abajo asustado y con una gota de sudor en su nariz, mira al árbol frente a él y salta al mismo chocando con todas sus hojas para hacer más leve la caída hasta llegar al suelo dándose un leve impacto

-¡Ah! Mi espalda

Yajirushi se levanta y suspira, mira alrededor y luego se marcha a buscar comida para todos, pasan unos minutos antes de que él logré encontrar un animal, se encuentra con un conejo blanco, lentamente se comienza a acercar a él con las sombras como su escondite, más sin embargo una flecha con fuego atraviesa al conejo antes de que Yajirushi logré acercarse a un metro de distancia del conejo, él mira a donde salió la flecha y se encuentra con la silueta de una mujer con cabello gris, nota que la silueta lo mira y entonces comienza a correr de Yajirushi

-¡OYE! – Grito Yajirushi mientras tomaba la flecha y el conejo

El cuerpo del conejo se convirtió rápidamente en un pedazo de carne, dejando la flecha sola para Yajirushi, este mismo comienza a correr detrás de la chica y la sigue hasta un gran bosque en el cual ya casi la pierde de vista por tantas ramas de árbol que le bloquean la visión, en un intento desesperado por alcanzarla, le lanza la flecha y esta se entierra en un árbol a la derecha de la chica, más sin embargo esto la altera, ella desacelera e intenta correr a la izquierda pero se resbala por la nieve y cae a la misma congelando su cara y su cuerpo, Yajirushi corre aún más rápido para ayudarla y derrapa por la nieve llegando a ella perfectamente, la toma en sus brazos y le da media vuelta para ver que su rostro ahora está rojo por la nieve, la toma y la pone en su espalda, Yajirushi comienza a recolectar varios animales para sus amigas en el camino de regreso al pilar, cuando casi llega, siente que la chica se mueve y lentamente rompe el techo del agujero en el que se encuentran Moon, Lucy y Light

-¡Hola! Volví con comida

Yajirushi salta dentro del agujero y aterriza perfectamente, más sin embargo Moon se da cuenta de que el mismo tiene una chica en su espalda haciendo que Moon se sonroje

-¡Yajirushi! ¿¡Por qué tienes una chica en tu espalda!? – Dijo Moon mientras lo miraba enojada y celosa

-Vaya, parece que Yajirushi se encontró con una chica más que lo quiere – Dijo Light mientras se reía y se acercaba a Yajirushi

-No estoy seguro de eso Light, pero sin embargo necesito que me digas como se encuentra, Moon también dime por favor, la encontré en el bosque y fui tras ella, pero quedó dormida en la nieve

-Bueno, no te preocupes, simplemente está dormida – Dijo Moon mientras su sonrojo desaparecía

Mientras Moon mira a la chica, Yajirushi hace lo mismo, no había visto bien su apariencia, la chica tiene cabello plateado, esta peinada de dos coletas, trae un pequeño gorro cuadrado de color gris y con dos rectángulos negros que parecen ojos, un chaleco corto que solo le tapa los pechos, los mismos son grandes haciendo que el chaleco se abra, con un short gris y medias plateadas, la chica lentamente se despierta y mira a su alrededor

-¿Uh?... ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Mira Yajirushi, ya despertó

-¿Yajirushi? Uh…. ¿Quién es…? – Dijo la chica mientras levantaba la mirada

La chica mira a Yajirushi un poco confundida, se sonroja y grita levemente mientras retrocede un poco

-¡T-TÚ ERES QUIÉN ME ESTABA PERSIGUIENDO EN EL BOSQUE! – Dijo la chica mientras se recargaba en la pared

-Esto… s-sí, pero solo quería ver quien eras, perdón por asustarte

-¿Qué me paso? Solo… recuerdo que una flecha se clavó cerca de mí y me asuste… y luego no recuerdo que fue lo que me paso…

-Bueno, tu memoria no está tan borrosa, intentaste huir, pero te resbalaste con la nieve y te estrellaste contra la misma, por eso quedaste inconsciente

-Ah… eso lo explica, siempre he sido sensible en ese sentido, bueno, déjame adivinar, tú eres Yajirushi ¿No?

-Así es, ese es mi nombre ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Sara ¿Quiénes son las tipas semidesnudas y la de la pierna vendada?

-Oye cuidado pechos al aire – Dijo Light mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia rebotar sus pechos – Mi hermana se quedó con ganas de explotar algo y puede que ese algo seas tú

- ¡Si hermana! ¿La puedo explotar? – Dijo Lucy mientras saltaba

-Vamos, cálmense, nadie va a explotar a nadie – Dijo Yajirushi mientras lentamente caminaba hasta Moon

-¡Aguafiestas! ¡Primero no te dejas explotar y ahora no me dejas explotar a la nueva! – Dijo Lucy mientras bajaba los brazos enfadada y luego le enseñaba la lengua a Yajirushi

-¡Él nos salvó, así que si lo explotas a él, te dejare sola con los lobos! – Dijo Light mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Lucy haciéndola llorar levemente

-¡BUENO YA NO LE GRITO!

-¡Oye! No me has respondido

-Ah, sí, perdón, la de cabello color Jade se llama Light, la de cabello de color Naranja se llama Lucy, y la que está sentada frente a mí se llama Moon – Dijo Yajirushi mientras tomaba la mano de Moon

-Bueno, déjame adivinar, Creepers y araña, pero ¿Qué eres tú Yajirushi?

-Yo soy un humano, y déjame adivinar, ahora te quedaras sorprendida y me preguntaras que es un humano

-No, ya había oído de ustedes antes, mi padre me conto sobre ustedes, pero dijo que eran una leyenda

-Bueno, ahora, Light, Sara, vengan conmigo, como no traje mucha comida, no será suficiente, Lucy te quedas a cargo de Moon, Moon por favor descansa, no quiero que sigas lastimada

-Ya voy Yajirushi

-¿¡Yo porqué tengo que ayudarlos!? – Dijo Sara mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Porqué te ayude – Dijo Yajirushi Mientras creaba un pilar para subir

-No seas tan gentil Yajirushi – Dijo Light mientras tomaba la espada de piedra de Yajirushi y le apuntaba a Sara con la misma – Ayuda o muere

Moon ve esto y su piel se vuelve roja de enfado por el hecho de que ella no pudo tomar la espada de Yajirushi antes

-¡LIGHT SUERTUDA, YO NO PUEDO AGARRAR UNA!

-Tranquila Moon, ya veremos cómo hacemos para que tú también puedas tomar una

Sara solo desafía a Light con la mirada mientras Lucy muerde un pedazo de carne que se le calló a Yajirushi del bolsillo de su pantalón, Sara suspira y se rinde

-Está bien, los ayudare, pero solo porqué Yajirushi me ayudo… y porque la mirada de Light me da miedo… - Dijo Sara mientras se acercaba a Light y Yajirushi

Light pone la espada de Yajirushi devuelta en la espalda del mismo y este sigue colocando escaleras para subir y rompe el techo

-Bueno, ya nos vamos Moon, Lucy, si vuelvo y Moon tiene un solo rasguño, te mató

-SÍ, sí, vete ya señor anti Kaboom – Dijo Lucy mientras mordía la carne

-Yajirushi… s-s-suerte – Dijo Moon mientras sacudía la mano diciendo adiós, se sonrojaba y le sonreía dulcemente a Yajirushi

-G-G-Gracias Moon – Dijo Yajirushi mientras se sonrojaba y miraba a Moon

-Sí, sí, sí, abrazos y besos, vámonos que tengo hambre – Dijo Light mientras empujaba el trasero de Yajirushi para hacerlo subir mientras Sara subía frente al mismo

Sara asoma la cabeza y está choca con el pilar que Yajirushi hizo para saber dónde estaban

-¡AUUUU! – Dijo Sara mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Bueno, nunca dije que estaba seguro de dónde estaba el pilar

-jeje, se pegó – Dijo una chica acostada sobre la rama de un árbol mientras la cola de la misma se enroscaba en la rama y la chica mordía un Salmón

Sara mira alrededor para identificar a quien dijo tal frase, más sin embargo no logra ver a nadie, los lobos se acercan, calmados nuevamente, el lobo de Yajirushi que se encontraba durmiendo dentro del agujero se despierta y lame la mejilla de Moon, afuera solo se escucha como las ramas de un árbol se sacuden

-¡NYA! Los molestos lobos otra vez, no me puedo relajar en paz – Dijo la misma chica mientras desenroscaba su cola del árbol y saltaba por los arboles

Sara solo logra ver un pantalón corto color beige, piel morena bajo el pantalón beige y botas del mismo color que el pantalón, aparte de unos guantes del mismo color con la palma con la apariencia de la pata de un gato, más sin embargo Sara reacciona al ver una cola blanca con punta beige

-¡ Yajirushi mira! – Dijo Sara mientras jalaba a Yajirushi para que saliera del agujero

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres Sara? – Dijo Yajirushi mientras miraba alrededor

-Y-Yo… juraría haber visto a alguien, creó que tenía cola…

-Yo no veo nada, anda, sal para que vayamos por comida – Dijo Yajirushi mientras empujaba el trasero de Sara para que subiera a la nieve

-Oigan ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? ¡AY MAMÁ, LOS LOBOS! – Dijo Light mientras abrazaba a Yajirushi y los lobos los rodeaban, más sin embargo ahora con una mirada amistosa

-Son muchos, no podré alimentar a tantos ¡MIREN! – Dijo Yajirushi mientras sacaba un palo y se los mostraba a los lobos – ¡VAYAN POR ÉL!

Los lobos corren por el hueso mientras el trío se congela para no llamar la atención de ningún lobo, una vez los lobos se alejan, Yajirushi y Light salen del agujero, Sara y Light corren a unos árboles mientras Yajirushi sella la entrada y salida del agujero, Yajirushi alcanza a las chicas y crea una pared de piedra para que los lobos no se acerquen a ellos otra vez

-Gracias Yajirushi, ya me estaba dando miedo – Dijo Light mientras abrazaba a Yajirushi por detrás, estrellando los pechos de la misma con la espalda del chico

-Bueno, ahora solo hay que ir por comida

Hasta aquí de momento, volveré a ir por el orden que dije hace tiempo (Finnceline 2, Ash y May, Minecraft Awakening) y si alguien se quiere agregar a la historia, les recuerdo que en su review me dejen los datos de su personaje (apariencia, nombre, edad si se puede, personalidad, habilidades) no se vale usar un personaje que ya existe, bueno, sin más, hasta luego

P.D: Yo soy más romántico que nada, no tanto pervertido, solo intento varios tipos de historias para mejorar para un "anime" en el que estoy trabajando


	8. Capitulo 7: Elige o sufre

Capítulo 7: Elije o sufre

Yajirushi, Sara y Light comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, encontrándose con una gran cantidad de animales, Sara comenzó a disparar flechas mientras Yajirushi se escabullía por las sombras y recolectaba comida sin hacer sufrir a los animales

-Oye Light ¿Por qué no ayudas? – Dijo Yajirushi mientras reunía la carne de los animales

-A parte de que no quiero matar animalitos, solo podría usar TNT y eso haría una masacre, tengo un trauma con la sangre, por lo cual me niego a usarla sin sentido

-Ya veo, en ese caso… cuenta conmigo para cubrir tu espalda, ya que puede que tú no pelees mucho ¿O sí? –Dijo Yajirushi mientras se acercaba a Light

-¡Idiota! – Dijo Light mientras le daba una leve bofetada a Yajirushi – Si tengo que pelear, peleare, no soy una cobarde, ni una debilucha, solo no quiero causar daño a quienes no han hecho mal, y solo odio ver mucha sangre, en exceso, pero lo soporto

-Bueno, bueno, ya cálmense, toma Yajirushi, logré encontrar quince – Dijo Sara mientras le daba la comida a Yajirushi

-Gracias, oye, ahora que lo pienso, no te lo pude preguntar en el agujero pero ¿Tu que eres?

-Yo, bueno, soy una arquera, según mi padre, nos llamábamos esqueletos o arqueros, pero decidí que a mí, me llamaran como una arquera, ya que como ves por atrás y por las dos grandes razones bajo mi chaleco, yo no soy un esqueleto o un casi muerto

-Ah… y-ya… bueno – Dijo Yajirushi mientras se sonrojaba al ver levemente rebotar los pechos de Sara

-Los míos son más grandes, jaja – Dijo Light mientras daba un pequeño salto haciendo rebotar sus pechos – Por cierto Yajirushi ¿Nos vamos a quedar en el agujero?

-No lo sé, Moon dijo que solo tomara hasta mañana temprano, por lo cual creó que si ¿No deberíamos buscar algo con que cubrirnos en ese caso?

-Supongo que sí, yo recuerdo que tenía una cobijita que me mantenía calientita en las noches, creó que era de lana o algo por el estilo

-En ese caso, creó que debemos buscar ovejas, creó que solo viven en los biomas cálidos, ahí, hay uno cerca, vamos

Los tres se pusieron en marcha, llegaron al bioma sin problema y comenzaron a quitarles la lana a las ovejas, Yajirushi comenzó a crear cobijas, crearon quince, a Yajirushi y Sara les pareció exagerado, pero Light dijo que tenía mucho frío en las noches, más sin embargo comenzaron a ver el atardecer sentados, nuevamente en el bioma helado, Yajirushi y Light se encontraban un poco lejos de Sara, esta estaba hechizada con el hermoso atardecer, Light aprovecho y tiro a Yajirushi al piso

-¡Oye! ¿¡Que te pas-¡? – Dijo Yajirushi antes de que Light lo interrumpiera besándolo en la boca

-Ehmmm… no sé muy bien como decirlo, pero seré directa para no tardar tanto ¿Quién es tu favorita? – Dijo Light nerviosa mientras se recostaba sobre Yajirushi

-¿¡EH!? Bueno… no sé, Moon es con quien más tiempo llevo, pero tú y Sara también son muy agradables, y Lucy, bueno, creó que ella me odia por no dejarla hacer ¡KABOOM! Jeje… - Dijo Yajirushi sonrojado

-Tú me salvaste, estoy muy agradecida, eres fuerte, y guapo también, me gustas, por favor, yo puedo hacerte feliz – Dijo Light mientras comenzaba a toquetear a Yajirushi

-¡O-OYE! ¿¡Q-Q-QUÉ HACES!? – Dijo Yajirushi mientras Moon le levantaba la camiseta

-¿Dónde era? Yo sé que todos tienen un punto, el de mi hermana eran las costillas – Dijo Light nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba tiernamente con miedo a ser rechazada al mismo tiempo que un pequeño colmillo se asomaba por el lado derecho de su boca

-¡P-POR FAVOR PA-¡ ¡Ahhh! … ¡Ahhh! – Dijo Yajirushi mientras Moon accidentalmente acariciaba su entrepierna

El placer comenzaba a afectar a Yajirushi, le comenzó a extrañar como se comportaba él mismo, comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Light, Light se sonrojo pero dejo salir una pequeña lagrima, se sentía feliz, su héroe estaba mostrando que la quería, más sin embargo Yajirushi comenzó a recuperar el control mientras se sonrojaba mirando como algo se alzaba bajo sus pantalones

-¿Q-que es eso? – Pregunto Light sonrojada mientras abrazaba a Yajirushi

-N-N-Nada, vamos al agujero, ellas han de estar muertas de hambre

-¡No por favor!

Light tacleo a Yajirushi al suelo nuevamente, lo beso y lo abrazo por el cuello mientras este se sonrojaba

-Deja de hacer eso, Sara está aquí

-Sí, pero mira, ella ya está comenzando a dormirse, quiero estar contigo un poco más, por favor, he estado muy sola, no quiero volver a estar así, sola, indefensa, con frío, con miedo, por favor – Dijo Light mientras lloraba levemente en el pecho de Yajirushi

-Yo… odio verte llorar, por lo tanto está bien, nos quedaremos treinta minutos, luego de eso volveremos al agujero con Moon y tu hermana

-Bien, muchas gracias

Light sonrío y lentamente se recostó al lado de Yajirushi, abrazando su brazo sonriente, por quince minutos, solo se quedaron admirando las estrellas, cada minuto, el amor de Light hacia Yajirushi aumentaba, más sin embargo en la mente de Yajirushi, solo pasaban las imágenes de Moon sonriendo, preocupada y sonrojada, dándole ternura mientras Light se acurrucaba en su pecho

-(Vamos, no pienso perder contra Moon, lo quiero más que ella, y quizá… lo que dijo una vez mi madre me ayude… o haga que piense que soy una pervertida… solo… quizá ser un poco agresiva funcionaria) Oye Yajirushi… ¿T-T-T-Te gustaría tocar… mis pechos? – Dijo Light sonrojándose mientras tomaba la mano de Yajirushi y lentamente la introducía bajo su abrigo

Sin tiempo para hablar, el instinto pervertido de Yajirushi se volvió a activar, más sin embargo Yajirushi conservaba algo de conciencia, haciendo que sus movimientos fueran un poco más cuidadosos, lentamente comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Light, haciendo que esta se sonrojase, pero sin embargo, sintiéndose feliz, Yajirushi comenzó a besarla, despertando un lado agresivo en Yajirushi, incluso más que él, Light sonrío un poco siniestramente y empujo a Yajirushi contra un árbol

-Oye ¿A quién elijes? – Dijo Light mientras se sentaba sobre Yajirushi

-¿Qué?

-¿A quién elijes?

-No lo sé, hace poco las conocí, de hecho no sé que es todo esto de mi bipolaridad de tocarte o no, simplemente por ahora no puede eleji-

-Si no puedes elegir, te hare sufrir por no elegirme – Dijo Light mientras lentamente comenzaba a acariciar la entrepierna del muchacho

Light comenzó a sonreír mientras acariciaba el miembro del chico, haciendo que este comience a gemir más sin embargo feliz no por ella, sino por no comportarse como anteriormente, pero el placer inmovilizo al chico, Light comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de su mano mientras que besaba y mordía levemente el cuello del chico, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Yajirushi soltó un gemido más grande que los anteriores, Light saco su mano del pantalón del chico un poco sorprendida por un líquido viscoso que ahora cubría su mano, el asco hizo que Light entrara en razón, lanzando el líquido lejos y pegando un grito que despertó a Sara

-¡YO NO ME COMÍ LA GALLETA! ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah, hola ¿Ya nos vamos al agujero? ¿Por qué el pantalón de Yajirushi está un poco mojado?

-… Cállate… - Dijo Yajirushi mientras se volteaba agachando la cabeza

Los tres comenzaron a caminar por un sendero de nieve, manteniendo un silencio incomodo, Light con su capucha, la mirada baja y la chamarra cerrada completamente, ocultando su boca para esconder su llanto por el acto que hizo con Yajirushi, Sara recordando una canción y Yajirushi con la mirada baja no deseando hablar con Light después de lo que ocurrió, Light se acercó a Yajirushi una vez su llanto seso

-Oye… Yajirushi…

-¿Qué quieres?

Al escuchar la manera en el que este le respondió, Light comenzó a llorar nuevamente sin control, sintiéndose sin razón para sonreír de nuevo tras pensar haber ganado el odio de su amado

-B-B-Bueno, yo… yo solo quería disculparme… no quise hacer lo que paso atrás, no fue mi intención, si me odias lo entiendo, pero solo quiero que sepas que no lo hice a voluntad

-O sea… ¿Qué tú no lo quisiste hacer?

-Te amo, pero no soy tan pervertida como para tocarte a… tan pronta edad…

-…te perdono, solo no lo hagas otra vez ¿Quieres?

-¿¡EN SERIO!?

-Sí, después de todo eres muy agradable y tierna, solo no seas tan pervertida por favor

Light abrazo a Yajirushi y le dio una pequeña explosión por tan emocionada y feliz que se encontraba, dejando noqueado a Yajirushi con sus ojos haciendo un pequeño vórtice

-Oh no

Las chicas llevaron a Yajirushi al agujero, una vez despierta, se encuentra a si mismo sin camiseta, se levantó y se sonrojo mientras tocaba su pecho desnudo, pero tan repentino acto altero a sus amigas, quienes casi lo besan por acercarse demasiado

-¡Yajirushi!

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué paso?

-Esto… ¿Quién me desvistió?

-Bueno…

-Mi hermana fue, creó que fue lo mejor, si hubiéramos sido nosotras, hubiéramos tomado ventaja

-Como te odio, fue fácil no exaltarme al verte, pero mi hermana me tuvo que mirar, para que no te explotara

-Bien, entonces creó que no hay razón para sonrojarse, pero ¿Por qué quede inconsciente?

-Fue mi culpa, perdón, te explote sin querer

-Está bien, oigan, Moon ¿Cómo se encuentra Moon? ¡LA COMIDA!

-Estoy bien, frente a ti, con sueñito pero me quede despierta para verte levantarte, por ahora creó que es mejor que descansemos

-Estoy de acuerdo con Moon, fue un largo día

Moon, Sara y Lucy esperaron a que Yajirushi sacara las cobijas para que pudieran dormir, una fue su almohada, pero sin embargo cuando las tres chicas estaban a punto de dormir, pero sin embargo Yajirushi dejo una antorcha por un momento y nuevamente se quitó la playera, sorprendidas, sus amigas lo miraron cruzando las piernas

-¿Por qué te semi-desnudas?

-¡Que cuerpo!

-A mí me da igual

-Lo lamento, pero tengo el problema de que tengo demasiado calor cuando me recuesto, por eso duermo sin camiseta

-Bien, entonces creó que me yo también me puedo quitar esta sudadera, pensé que era la única, así que lo iba a ocultar, me alegra que me equivocara, hubiera sido incomodo dormir con esto – Dijo Light mientras lentamente se quitaba su abrigo y Yajirushi se sentaba

Yajirushi alzo la mirada por un segundo y se sonrojo al ver a Light con nada, más que sus panties, poniendo celosa a Moon, esta misma se sonrojo y corrió a dormir al lado de Yajirushi, este se sonrojo pero sonrío feliz de tenerla cerca, se durmieron pero sin embargo Yajirushi fue levantado a media noche por una dulce voz susurrando su nombre

-Yajirushi… Yajirushi…

El mismo se despertó y se sonrojo al ver a Light en cuatro patas frente a él con sus pechos colgando

-No me puedo dormir ¿Puedo dormir en tus brazos por hoy?

-Creo que sí, solo no me toquetees mientras duermo

-Ya te había dicho que por ahora no

-Entonces no hay problema

La chica sonrío y se acurruco en el brazo derecho de Yajirushi, mientras que Moon dormía en el brazo izquierdo

-Buenas noches pad – Dijo Yajirushi antes de bajar la mirada por el mal recuerdo que llego a él

-¿Qué?

-Nada, buenas noches

Dios mío, luego de escribir este capítulo, no me reconozco a mí mismo T.T


	9. Capitulo 8: ¿Como llegue aquí?

Capítulo 8: ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Yajirushi despertó a la mañana siguiente con dos sorpresas las cuales le pusieron los pelos de punta, se encontró con Sara sobre él con su chaleco más abierto de lo que debería estar, más sin embargo controlo la primera situación bruscamente mirando a otro lado, haciendo que Moon y Light despertasen de sus sueños, Light sonrojada ante un pensamiento de una rival intentando tomar ventaja, y Moon sorprendida de encontrarse a dos chicas más de las que debería haber cerca de Yajirushi

-¿¡QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ!?

-¡FUERA DE YAJIRUSHI, PERVERTIDA!

Ambas tomaron un seno de Sara y la empujaron hacia atrás, haciendo que se impactara levemente con la pared, despertando a Lucy y a una invitada más

-¡AU!

-¿Eh?

-¿Y esa voz?

Light y Moon se miraron mutuamente mientras Yajirushi suspiraba un poco alterado, pero su pulso aumento al sentir movimiento por sus piernas, las cobijas comenzaron a moverse de forma extraña y lentamente se comenzaron a alzar mostrando a una chica de cabello castaño largo con pequeños brillos morados que giraban a su alrededor, con pechos pequeños, piel clara, un gorro negro con dos cuadros morados, un suéter de cuello de tortuga negro, medias negras y una pequeña bufanda que cubría su boca

-¿¡Y ESTÁ QUIEN ES!?

-¡YAJIRUSHI!

-¡AHHHHH!

La joven de vestimenta negra grito de nervios al encontrarse con gente rodeándola, despertando al lobo que descansaba en una esquina y tornando sus ojos de color rojos por el deseo de proteger a su amo

-¡Night, no! – Dijo Yajirushi mientras se interponía en su camino calmando al lobo

-¿Night?

-Sí, ese es el nombre que elegí para él

La joven se sonrojo y se selló la boca con sus manos, temiendo ser atacada

-Está bien, no hagas que me arrepienta – Dijo Yajirushi mientras tomaba su espada de piedra y le apuntaba a la chica – Nombre, Intenciones y entidad que eres

-E-E-E-Ehhh…. Susan… Endergirl, llegue aquí por accidente

-¿Accidente? Selle este agujero anoche

-Me puedo tele transportar de un lugar a otro – Dijo Susan antes de moverse hasta detrás de Yajirushi - ¿Lo ves?

-S-S-Si, pero ¿Por qué llegaste aquí?

-No tengo idea, a veces cuando duermo me tele transporto sin querer, y sin querer al parecer me quede contigo

-Bueno, oye ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, pero muy aburrida, en los últimos días solo he estado camine y camine por todo el lugar, a veces tomo pedazos de algunos materiales y me entretengo jugando con ellos, pero no es muy divertido ¿Y ustedes?

-Viajando de aquí para allá, encontrándonos con toda clase de cosas, gran parte de lo que hacemos es gracias al chico sobre el que estabas recostada

-Bueno, eso suena interesante ¿Podría unirme a ustedes?

-Seguro, pero… - Dijeron todas (menos Lucy) antes de abrazar a Yajirushi y que sus ojo brillaran – Aléjate de nuestro Yajirushi

-Esto… ¿Nuestro? – Dijo Yajirushi sonrojado

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Ignóralas, les gusta el señor anti Kaboom

-¿Anti Kaboom?

Pasaron los minutos y Yajirushi rompió la salida nuevamente, Moon se recuperó más rápido de lo que planeaban, salieron todos del agujero y Yajirushi le quito la telaraña a Moon, comenzaron a caminar por un rato, hasta encontrarse con un pequeño poblado

-¿Estoy alucinando o ustedes también lo ven?

-¿Hablas de ese pueblo de enfrente?

-¡Vamos!

-Yo me voy a quedar aquí, ahí enfrente hay una torre, quiero explotar cosas – Dijo Lucy mientras sacaba un paquete de TNT bajo su manga

-Solo déjame un piso, no quiero perder la chispa

-De acuerdo hermana

-Cuando acabes, ve al pueblo con nosotros

Lucy asintió con la cabeza y luego corrió como avión hasta la torre, mientras que las cuatro chicas caminaban al lado de Yajirushi, encontrándose con plantaciones, un pozo y varias casas

-Bueno, pues aquí estamos

-Hola viajeros ¿Puedo ayudarlos en al-? – Dijo una chica antes de ver a los acompañantes de Yajirushi

La joven era de cabello café corto, ojos verdes, pechos grandes, usando una túnica de monje café, con las mangas cruzadas ocultando sus manos

-Ah, hola, bueno, nosotros-

-¡CREEPER, ENDERGIRL, ESQUELETOS! – Grito un hombre en los cultivos, haciendo salir a todos los habitantes de sus casas con espadas, ballestas y arcos apuntándoles

-¡WOW, WOW, WOW! ¡Bajen sus armas!

-Señor, venga, estará a salvo con nosotros – Dijo la joven de ojos verdes mientras tomaba a Yajirushi y lo intentaba traer con los demás

-¡Alto! No les vamos a hacer daño

-Confiamos en usted joven, pero sin embargo los monstruos que lo rodean, han matado a miles de nosotros, en especial la del chaleco

-¿De qué hablan?

-Yo me mantuve oculta en una cueva, no mate a nadie

-Yo vivía en la nieve con mi hermana

-Yo solo cazaba y vivía por mi cuenta

-Yo tengo un poco de amnesia pero no recuerdo ver a alguno de ellos

-¿Solo son cinco?

-Bueno, no, somos seis, pero sin embargo la hermana de quien tiene un abrigo verde se fue a esa torre de atrás

Entonces hubo un pequeño temblor y Yajirushi sudo levemente nervioso al saber que el estruendo provenía de la torre, por la cual ahora salía humo, la torre comenzó a tambalearse, poco a poco se comenzó a venir abajo, pero sin embargo con cadenas de explosivos estallando mientras se venía abajo, Light avergonzada bajo la mirada mientras se oía la voz de su hermana

-¡YAY! ¡EXPLOTO! ¡AWWWW! ¡HERMANA, LA DESTROZE!

-¡CALLATE!

Los aldeanos suspiraron y le volvieron a apuntar al grupo, ahora con más seriedad y apunto de disparar quienes tenían armas de larga distancia

-¿No han matado a nadie? ¿Uh?

-Bueno, solo no nos lastimen, no vinimos aquí con malas intenciones, solo nos quedaba cerca este lugar, por favor, ellas son realmente amigables, no las van a lastimar

En eso finalmente el lobo de Yajirushi, quien se había quedado atrás hace unos minutos, volvió con ellos, los aldeanos al ver a este acariciar a Yajirushi¸ confiaron en la palabra del joven, todos bajaron sus armas, pero sin embargo un hombre anciano comenzó a caminar hacia Yajirushi, con los ojos entrecerrados y una nariz algo más grande que la de los demás, se le quedo viendo a Yajirushi un momento, luego de ese tiempo, sorprendido, abrió un poco más los ojos

-Uno, hemos encontrado a uno, uno sigue vivo ¡PREPAREN UNA CELEBRACIÓN! ¡HEMOS ENCONTRADO ESPERANZA!

La chica de ojos azules sonrío y se lanzó a los brazos de Yajirushi, haciendo que este se sonrojara, al ser el pueblo grande, se reunieron en el centro, prepararon comida, bailes, los cinco amigos se dispersaron, Moon se encontraba en un árbol de cabeza jugando con un par de niños jugando a su alrededor, Light se encontraba en los escombros de la torre con Lucy, preparando explosiones para la celebración, Sara entrenaba con arqueros profesionales en una demostración de arquería mezclada con Parkour, Susan se encontraba en una banca comiendo galletas que una niña le ofreció, Yajirushi sentado en el borde del pozo riendo mientras veía la celebración, pero sin embargo su momento de paz fue interrumpido por la chica de ojos verdes que los recibió, quien se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano

-Bien ¿Te gusta la celebración?

-¿Uh? Si, se ve muy colorido, me hace sentir feliz, aunque no termino de entender el porqué de esta celebración

-Bien, deja que te lo esplique, tú eres un humano, al igual que nosotros, pero los de tu clase son especiales, por ejemplo, nosotros podemos crear, pero no destruir, podemos hacer armas, pero no defendernos, de hecho, hace rato no corrían riesgo verdadero, había quince por ciento de probabilidad de que les enterráramos una flecha o una espada, no sabemos defendernos muy bien, pero tú y los tuyos lo pueden hacer, pueden crear muchas cosas, más que nosotros, pueden pelear mejor, son superiores, ven, acompáñame

La chica sonrío y llevo a Yajirushi a un parque cercano, en este, la chica quito unas cuantas hierbas, las hierbas estaban ocultando una pared de vidrio, la cual mostraba las imágenes de un hombre con las prendas de Yajirushi, dándole la mano a criaturas similares a sus amigas, un mundo con un hombre como centro

-Ustedes antes eran los reyes, antes, el mundo era sano

-¿Era?

-Sí, todo paso hace cientos de años, luego de que un bloque místico, de color naranja

-¿El bloque de comandos?

-Eso, luego de un intento de obtener más poder, las criaturas se revelaron, se hicieron más fuertes, y acabaron con casi todo, ya casi no existen de los tuyos

-No creo que la historia deba continuar…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si logro controlar a las criaturas, las podría hacer entrar en razón, por lo que veo, antes vivían en armonía

-Entonces ¿Crees poder hacer eso tu solo?

-No lo averiguaremos si no lo intentamos, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Carlita, un placer ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Yajirushi, el placer es mío

Las horas pasaron, Yajirushi celebró con todos, las cuatro chicas bailaban con Yajirushi felices de esto, mientras que en una montaña no muy lejana, Lucy reía mientras disparaba fuegos artificiales como loca, cuando el atardecer comenzó a ocurrir, todos entraron a sus casas, Carlita le ofreció a Yajirushi quedarse en su casa, acepto y todas sus amigas durmieron ahí, pero sin embargo Yajirushi se quedó despierto por un rato en el techo de la casa, Carlita salió a verlo y a charlar con él

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Si, solo… recordaba a mi padre…

-¿Tu padre?… ¿Qué paso con él?

-… Murió…

-Lo lamento, enserio ¿Cómo sucedió?

-Perdón, pero no lo quiero recordar, espero lo entiendas

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes… oye… ¿Podría ir con ustedes? Me imagino que mañana seguirán con su viaje, pero sin embargo, dejarte solo con ellas, es un riesgo para este mundo, así que quiero ir para protegerte

-Oye… yo también me puedo cuidar solo, pero está bien, puedes ir con nosotros

La chica sonrío y abrazo a Yajirushi, se quedaron en el techo por una hora y luego entraron a dormir, Yajirushi sonrío mientras dormía, pero sin embargo, ignorando que mientras él sonreía, una entidad oscura se acercaba a él

-Entonces, es cierto, el amo encontró a su rival – Dijo una sombra antes de desvanecerse despertando a Yajirushi

Bueno, ahora hasta aquí XD por ahora, bueno, preguntas: ¿Qué light prefieren? En el capítulo anterior, vimos a dos Light, una tímida pero que se sabía defender, con un leve toque pervertido, y una agresiva extremadamente pervertida, yo preferiría a la tierna, pero ustedes díganme cual prefieren (me siento raro escribiendo escenas como la de Light y Yajirushi :S ), bueno, la siguiente ¿Quieren que Yajirushi tenga familia aparte de su padre? Luego ¿Cuál es su mob favorito hasta ahora? Para la decisión de Light, la fecha límite será cuando publique el siguiente capítulo de Ash y May, el que más votos tenga, o el único review que responda la pregunta, ganara, si hay empate hare al azar la decisión, bueno, nos vemos, les dejo adelantos

Nombres de próximos capítulos: Una gata y su enemigo  
¿Te crees un héroe?  
Despierta

Especiales próximos: Especial otoño de: Todas las historias  
Especial Navidad: Todas las historias (Minecraft Awakening tendrá doble especial)  
Especial invierno: Ash y May, Finnceline, Pokémon: Los Tres Hermanos  
Especial fin de año: Todas las historias


	10. Capitulo 9: Una gata y su enemigo

Capítulo 9: Una gata y su enemigo

A la mañana siguiente, todos salieron de la casa de aquella chica, Yajirushi fue al pozo de la ciudad y se lanzó agua al rostro para reaccionar por completo, puesto que por culpa del despertar cansado tras despertar a media noche, el joven accidentalmente empujo el chaleco de Sara hacia arriba y jalo la túnica de Carlita, dejando al aire el cuerpo de Carlita y los pechos de Sara

-¡AGH! ¡Notch! ¿Por qué demonios me tuve que despertar a tan mala hora? Menos mal que ellas seguían dormidas, de lo contrario probablemente me habrían matado ¡Maldición! A todo esto ¿Por qué me desperté? O más bien ¿Qué me despertó? Capaz que fue Night persiguiendo una rata y yo exagere – Dijo Yajirushi antes de secarse la cara

-¡Ah, buenos días Yajirushi! – Dijo Light tiernamente antes de abrazar a Yajirushi por detrás

-¡Ay! ¿Light? No me llegues tan de pronto – Dijo Yajirushi nervioso mientras tomaba las manos de Light

-Perdón, pero sin embargo ya es hora de irnos, Carlita ya se despidió de todos sus familiares, y Sara y Susan están intentando detener a mi hermana de dinamitar el pueblo – Dijo Light antes de que una explosión ocurriera detrás de ella y un aldeano saliera disparado hacia el pozo, rompiendo el techo del mismo con su cabeza y entrando al agua – Olvidalo

Moon agacho la cabeza y luego Lucy salió de una casa con dinamita en las manos corriendo en círculos por toda la aldea, perseguida de Susan y Sara, Light suspiro y se acercó al pozo para mirar a aquel hombre

-Perdone señor

-¿¡Por qué!?

-Mi hermana lo hizo volar por los aires, Yajirushi, ayúdalo a salir de ahí por favor, yo iré a quitarle la TNT a mi hermana antes de que convierta el pueblo en un cráter

Yajirushi hizo lo que Moon le pidió, luego de eso tuvo que reconstruir el pueblo como disculpa y se marcharon de aquel pruebo, claro que antes de ello, envolvieron a Lucy en cinta de aislar para evitar que siguiera haciendo un campo minado, todas menos Lucy se acercaron a Yajirushi exageradamente, Lucy continuaba mordiendo la cinta intentando zafarse, sin embargo detrás de ellos se encontraba una chica que se escondía en las sombras, riendo, haciendo que todas se asustaran y abrazaran a Yajirushi, esto continuo hasta que el bioma cambio por uno de selva, Susan tomo ventaja y comenzó a tele transportarse sin detenerse, presionando a las demás y ayudando únicamente a Yajirushi, Moon no se quedaba atrás, trepaba por los árboles e intentaba atrapar a Yajirushi para tener tiempo a solas con él, Carlita comenzó a angustiarse y correr lo más rápido que podía, columpiándose en los árboles para llegar rápidamente a Yajirushi, puesto que ella al ver el atuendo de las chicas, temía que alguien como él, fuera víctima de alguna acción errónea, Sara le lanzaba flechas a Carlita mientras corría tras de ella, haciendo leves cortes en su túnica, rompiéndola levemente, mostrando un poco más de su cuerpo, Light en cambio, quedo muy atrás de todos, el peso de Lucy era demasiado para ella, redujo su velocidad y solo veía con tristeza como Yajirushi se alejaba de ella, más sin embargo este mismo noto la ausencia de la voz de Light, se dio media vuelta y miro a Light a la distancia, intento correr a Light pero Susan continuaba tele transportándose con él, Yajirushi se comenzó a enfadar, quería llegar a Light, se quitó la camiseta en el momento que Susan lo iba a agarrar para tele transportarse nuevamente y corrió hacia Light, Susan sorprendida, lanzo la camiseta de Yajirushi al suelo y regreso por él, tirándolo contra un árbol

-¡Suéltame Susan! – Replico Yajirushi antes de que Moon lo tomara por la cabeza y reposara la misma en sus piernas

-Perdón, pero este es un muy buen momento para tomar ventaja – Dijo Susan antes de besar a Yajirushi

Moon y las demás, menos Light, miraron aquella escena y se enfurecieron, todas se lanzaron en un ataque hacia Susan, esta aterrada por el ataque que se dirigía hacia ella, se tele transporto, el chico aprovecho aquella situación y corrió a Light mientras que las demás jugaban a "Las traes" con armas, Light ahora se encontraba llorando, pensando que su amado la había abandonado a su suerte en la selva, cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir un par de cálidos brazos enrollándose alrededor de su cuello y accidentalmente dándole un golpe a la nuca de Lucy, Yajirushi la abrazo y acaricio su cabello

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? S-S-S-Sí – Dijo Light feliz antes de secarse las lágrimas y besar la mejilla de Yajirushi

Para su suerte, las demás se encontraban demasiado ocupadas intentando matar a Susan como para darse cuenta de aquel pequeño beso, cuando aquel abrazo termino, ambos se separaron y se tomaron de la mano

-¿Por qué no me esperaste?

-Perdón, no es mi culpa, Susan no dejaba de moverme, además de que no tome en cuenta que Lucy te retrasaba un poco, espera… ¿Y lucy?

Mientras Yajirushi respondía la pregunta de Light, alguien se había llevado a Lucy, la risa de hace unos minutos se comenzó a escuchar, entonces en las lianas de un árbol, se vio a una chica riendo mientras abrazaba a Lucy

-¡Ay Notch, una creeper! Wii ¡No explota!

-¡Hey! ¿¡Quién eres!? – Grito Yajirushi mientras Light sacaba un pedazo de dinamita de su muñeca

Aquel grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que las chicas se dieran cuenta de la presencia de aquella chica, todas regresaron a Yajirushi, aquella chica jugo con Lucy por unos segundos y luego la dejo en el suelo lentamente, desatándola y sobándole los brazos y mejillas

-Así no se cuida de una hermanita – Dijo juguetonamente la chica mientras se daba media vuelta

Yajirushi finalmente pudo ver la apariencia de la chica, su piel era morena, cabello castaño amarrado con un moño con la silueta de una patita de gato, ojos castaños, una cola blanca con punta beige que se movía constantemente, unas orejas de gato color beige que se agitaban levemente, una estrella blanca atada a uno de sus brazos, vistiendo un gorro con unas pequeñas orejas de gato en el mismo, una camiseta blanca y un chaleco de color marrón, un collar plateado con un pequeño dije con forma de una pequeña pata de gato, un pantalón corto que se termina en las rodillas color beige que se hace más oscuro conforme el color llega a la puntas, unos guantes de color beige peludos con unos pequeños círculos en las puntas de los dedos y la palma de la mano y unas botas beige con pompones blancos, tras ver su apariencia, la chica solo les dedico una pequeña sonrisa e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado y movió una de sus manos al lado contrario, levantando dos dedos

-Hola – Dijo la chica mientras entrecerraba los ojos

-Esto… ¿P-P-P-Porque tomaste a mi hermana? – Pregunto nerviosa Light mientras se asomaba por el hombro de Yajirushi

-¡Mira, hay otra! – Dijo la chica feliz mientras se acercaba a Light - ¡Hola!

-Responde – Dijo Yajirushi mientras desenvainaba su espada de piedra y la acercaba al rostro de la chica y Light se ocultaba tras del mismo – Y ¿Quién eres?

-Ay, qué mal sentido del humor – Dijo la chica mientras ponía sus manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza – Solo era un juego, me gustan mucho los creepers, así que me emocione al ver a esa pequeña, perdón, mi nombre es Ynefluttercream

-¿Eh?... ¿Cream qué?

-Solo dime Yne – dijo sonriente la chica luego de suspirar

-Bien ¿Qué haces por-? – Dijo Yajirushi antes de ser derribado por Sara y apuntar a Yne

-¡AH, ES LA GATA QUE VI EL OTRO DÍA!

-¡Sara cálmate! – Dijo Yajirushi antes de empujar a la misma hacia atrás

-Sip, estaba aburrida y los vi a un kilómetro de mí, desde entonces los he estado siguiendo

-¿Tanto así? – Dijo Yajirushi un poco asustado

-Zombie – Susurro Susan mientras Yne tomaba a Lucy en sus brazos

Una zombie salió detrás del árbol sobre el que reposaba Lucy, Yne se había dado la vuelta, por lo que no noto al zombie tras de ella y jugaba con la pequeña

-Light, hermanita ayúdame

-¡Yne, cuidado! – Dijo Yajirushi antes de la chica medio-muerta tocara el hombro de Yne

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yne y giro su cabeza lenta y temerosamente para encontrarse con la chica, dio un grito muy agudo y se escondió tras de Yajirushi, empujando a Light al suelo y soltando a Lucy, Yne saco todos los huesos y palos de la mochila de Yajirushi y se los comenzó a lanzar a la chica para hacerla retroceder mientras le gritaba

-¡ALÉJATE, ALÉJATE, ALÉJATE, ALÉJATE! – Grito repetidamente Yne mientras le lanzaba huesos y palos a la chica hasta que solo quedaba un palo

Yajirushi tomo aquel palo y lo puso en la frente de la chica para evitar que se acercara mientras miraba un tanto decepcionado a Yne

-Ya la detuve ¿Por qué tanto drama? ¿Por qué no te gustan?

-¡PORQUE NO Y PUNTO! – Grito Yne antes de regresar a esconderse en la espalda de Yajirushi, viendo levemente por su hombro

La chica se hizo a un lado y se acercó a Yajirushi, sin embargo la sombra del árbol se acabó y el sol toco su piel, la chica se comenzó a quemar, Yajirushi aterrado por esto, busco con que taparla, sin éxito, solo la miro y la tapo con una capucha que noto en su camiseta, se dejó de quemar, su piel volvió a la normalidad y le dejo ver su apariencia a Yajirushi, era una chica de catorce años, pelo verde corto, pechos pequeños, piel blanca y vistiendo su misma ropa, más una capucha con dos rectángulos verde jade, la chica sonrío y abrazo a Yajirushi, poniendo celosas a las demás

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, te quiero, quiero ir contigo! Por cierto, me llamo Blah – Dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba al chico

-Genial una más – Dijo Yajirushi antes de suspirar un poco fastidiado

-¿Una más? ¿A dónde van? – Pregunto Yne mientras dejaba de esconderse tras de Yajirushi

-A donde el viento nos lleve

-Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer ¡Me uno! – Grito feliz Yne mientras todas las demás se quedaban boquiabiertas

-¡No te quedaras con mi Yajirushi! – Dijo Moon mientras jalaba la mano derecha de Yajirushi

-¡Aléjalo de mí y te disparo una flecha en tus enormes senos! – Le grito Sara a Light mientra jalaba la mano izquierda de Yajirushi

-¡No, Yajirushi me quiere a mí! – Respondió Light mientras abrazaba el cuello de Yajirushi, accidentalmente ahorcando al chico

-Él es mío – Dijo Susan mientras abrazaba la pierna derecha del chico

-¡No, dejen al amo en paz! – Replico Carlita jalando el pie izquierdo de Yajirushi

-¡Te quiero! – Dijo Blah mientras abrazaba a Yajirushi

-¿Por qué se pelean? – Pregunto Yne mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Ni idea – Respondió Lucy indiferente

Yne se le quedo viendo juguetonamente a Lucy y logro espantar a la misma, la comenzó a perseguir en círculos mientras las demás se peleaban por quedarse con Yajirushi, hasta que un pequeño amigo de Yajirushi llego, Night, quien se quedó dormido en el pueblo pero logro rastrear a su amo, Yne al verlo se puso pálida y grito fuertemente mientras saltaba a los brazos de Lucy

-¡AY MAMÁ, NO, NO, UN PERRO NO, POR FAVOR! – Grito Yne mientras lloraba a chorros

-Llorona

-¡Callate creepersita! ¡AHHHH!

-Bien, ya estamos completos ¡Vámonos! – Dijo Yajirushi mientras se liberaba de las chicas y desenvainaba su espada apuntando al norte

Aun así, las chicas lo taclearon y continuaron peleando por el chico por un rato e Yne quejándose de Night, un día más en Minecraft

¡TADAAAAAAAAAA! Sinceramente creo que este es el mejor que he puesto en esta secuencia, a los nuevos de Ash y May y Finnceline nadie los pela T.T bueno, ya está, ojala les guste, recuerden que quien quiera unirse a la historia me deje los datos de su personaje (Datos requeridos en el final del Capítulo 3) ya Yne se metió a la historia, todos pueden bueno ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
